


Ancient Feelings

by willowezra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam falls unconscious off world will folks believe what she knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote with Melissa Adams

Q3R-447

Colonel Jack O'Neil looked over at Daniel who was with him waiting on the Doc's medical team to arrive and he wished she'd get the led out. He couldn't believe he had let this happen, how stupid was it to let his 2IC talk him into exploring a lake while they checked out the area. They had only been gone a minute though, she was dry and no sign she had fallen so what the hell was going on. "Daniel are you sure she didn't touch anything?" 

Jackson glanced over at his best friend and shrugged, "Just the water Jack, you saw there wasn't anything to touch." 

"Yeah, yeah" he said glancing at his watch, "Where the hell is Fraiser? How long does it take to get a medical kit and step through the gate" he demanded angrily tightening his grip on his P90. Teal'c had stayed back at the lake with Carter, they were afraid to move her while she was unconscious and since her pulse was steady the Colonel made the call to bring the medical care to her for this. 

Just as O'Neil started his complaining the gate opened with a whoosh. Out stepped Doctor Fraiser and three of her nurses, one female, two male with the guys carrying the stretcher. "Sir, what seems to be the problem?" Janet asked. 

"Bout time Doc" the older man snapped coming toward her with Daniel in tow, "What did you do? Take the scenic route," he demanded. "Come on, this way" and he turned and started to walk off. 

Daniel stayed with Janet keeping pace as they started out, "Sam was taking samples from a lake a couple hundred yards from the gate Janet. We were securing the area and can't have been gone for more than a minute. We came back and she was passed out, and she hasn't woken up yet when we called you. Teal'c is with her." 

"Was there any sign of drowning or suffocation?" Janet probed. "How is her pulse?" 

"She's bone dry Doc" Jack called out from his spot on point. "Pulse was steady and breathing was fine, she was just out like a light. Don't think she hit her head either." 

Daniel just shrugged, "I don't know Janet, it didn't make any sense to me either." 

"I am beginning to realize that nothing having to do with the Stargate makes sense. But it seems odd that she would just pass out," Janet paused think. "Was she complaining about any problems with her head, any dizziness?" 

"She was fine Janet" Daniel said as they came up to the large clearing. 

Teal'c was seen standing by a prone figure lying in the sun. 

Jack called to Teal'c over the radio and they all heard no change as they approached. It was slow going and when they were in range Jack motioned to Sam, "So what's wrong with her Doc? I mean this is taking laying down on the job to extremes." 

Janet just shot O'Neil on of her looks before she turned all her attention to Sam. She started by checking her vitals and since they were normal she moved on checking for any sign of puncture mark. "Have you noticed any signs of civilization? Natives of any kind that might have use a dart or something on her?" 

"Planet is dead Janet, as far as we saw" Jackson said professionally watching the woman work with Sam, he was worried. 

"UAV showed some buildings and rocks which Daniel got photos and stuff of but no people Doc" Jack said studying the area. "All there was is the water you see and Carter wanted samples, it's all she could have touched but you can see she's dry." 

"Have any of you tried touching the water?" Janet was now moving on to wake Carter by lightly tapping her on the cheek. But she was having no luck. 

"I did Doctor Fraiser" Teal'c volunteered and raised an eyebrow, "It was cold but nothing else. I do not see how Major Carter could have suffered from it." 

"Doc should we just take her straight back to the SGC so you can figure this out" Jack O'Neil asked getting the impression she wasn't doing anything his team couldn't have done. "Can't you just wake her up?" 

"Sir you want to let me try and do my job," Janet said slightly irritated. "Thank you Teal'c for that information. Abby do we have smelling salt?" Janet asked. 

"Yes ma'am. Here," Abby said handing Janet a small vial. 

Janet removed the cork plug and slowly waved it under Sam's nose. Hopefully this would work otherwise they would have to take her back to the base. 

Inside her mind the salts didn't reach her senses but Janet's voice did and she immediately reached towards it. Her eyes weren't open but her face scrunched up a moment and she licked her lips whispering, "Janet" she said softly. 

Sam was beginning to come around. "Easy Sam. Don't try to sit up too fast. You have been out for a while," Janet spoke softly not sure if Sam's head suffered any damage. "Can you tell me what happened?" 

Opening her eyes the woman blinked against the sun and the concerned faces of her team and she started to sit up licking her lips, "I..." she felt Janet running her hands through her hair, "I was taking samples of the lake when she showed up and told me something odd." 

"Who showed up?" Jack O'Neil demanded curiously. "Carter there is no one here, the UAV showed that." 

"That's because it only picks up warm blooded animals and....HEY" she said glaring at a nurse who was starting an IV, "I don't need an IV, I'm fine. I saw her, I'm telling you." 

"Easy Sam. You could have hit your head and just think you saw something," Janet said. "Put the IV away there is no need for it. Do you think you can walk Sam or use the stretcher?" 

"Of course I can walk Janet, why wouldn't I" she asked taking Teal'c's hand and standing up, she swayed only a moment and felt hands on her. "No, no I'm ok" she said shaking her blond head. 

"Carter let someone give you a hand and...." 

"Colonel we have to find her" she said interrupting Jack. 

"Who Sam" Daniel asked curiously. "There is no one here." 

"The mermaid is here" Sam insisted looking back at the look. "We can get scuba gear and find her, with sensors it wouldn't..." she saw everyone looking at her. "What? What's wrong?" 

"What is a mermaid Major Carter" Teal'c asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Carter there are no such things as a mermaids" Jack O'Neil stated. "Doc are you sure she's ok? I mean she's seeing mermaids here." 

"She WAS real Colonel" Carter interrupted him. 

"Sir as far as I can tell she has suffered no head injuries. I can't be more conclusive until we return to base and I run an MRI," Janet stated confused as to what the hell was going on. 

"Carter calm down" O'Neil ordered watching the woman go over to the water and peer down. 

"Major Carter should you be near the water" Teal'c asked. 

"I'm fine Teal'c" Sam stated shaking her head and stood up. "Colonel I saw her, she was real and we have to find her Sir. I didn't hit my head, I passed out from the shock of seeing something that is theoretically impossible and...." 

"Carter" O'Neil said holding up his hand, "Enough. We're done, we're all going back and you're going to be the Doc's model patient." 

"Yes Sir" she said sadly clearly disappointed, "But I'm not crazy Colonel, she was real." 

"No one is saying you are Major Carter," Teal'c stated and started off toward the gate. "We should go before the sun sets. Out journey will be easier then." 

"Sam are you in any pain?" Janet asked as she fell into step along side the Major. 

"Yes" was the short answer as she tried to process what she had seen, what she knew she had seen. She wasn't crazy it was real. But why had she passed out? What had happened? The last thing she remembered was staring at the creature, hearing the words it spoke about true love and then nothing until she woke up with Janet over her. 

"Where are you hurting Sam?" Janet pushed further. She wanted as much information as she could get about what happened. 

"It doesn't hurt, at least I don't think you'd call it pain but it's like...I don't know" Sam said as they walked, the Colonel glancing back once in a while. "It's like there is more than me in my head, I mean it all is me but it isn't you know?" 

"I'm not sure I understand. Can you explain it more?" Janet was extremely concerned. This was fast approaching something out of her league and understanding. 

"Not really no" Carter admitted and watched as they came up to the DHD. "Janet I saw her, she was real. I don't know how or why but she was. We can't leave yet" she insisted to the smaller woman. "We have to stay." 

The Stargate whooshed to life and the woman jumped, really jumped in the first time she had ever seen the Stargate activated. Daniel and Teal'c went through first at Jack's insistence and the medics next. 

"You guys are next, I'll come last," O'Neil ordered. 

With everyone else through Sam and Janet approached the event horizon. 

"Ready?" Janet asked before they stepped through. 

SGC Complex   
Gate Room

When they emerged from the horizon and began walking down the ramp Janet began talking to Sam again. "Why don't you tell me more about what you saw later ok?" Janet asked wanting to truly believe her friend. 

"I'm not going anywhere" Carter said angrily and headed straight for Hammond. "General we have to go back." 

The man looked behind the woman to Fraiser and O'Neil before speaking, "The only place you're going is the Infirmary Major Carter." 

"Sir I'm NOT Sick" Sam stated with respect. "You have to believe me, we have to go back and find her." 

Looking toward the General, the CMO spoke officially, "Sir, I found nothing medically wrong with Major Carter. She appears to be in perfect health except for seeing something the rest of us didn't. Without running more extensive tests there is nothing I can tell for sure until then Sir" she offered by way of an explanation. 

"Sir I'm not crazy, we need to go back" Sam insisted again. 

"No one is going anywhere until Doctor Fraiser has finished a full exam on you" Hammond said. 

"Carter" Jack, Daniel and Teal'c said approaching slowly. "What you saw isn't possible. Go with the Doc" O'Neil continued slowly. "She'll fix that head of yours." 

"There is NOTHING wrong with my head Colonel" Carter stressed. "Janet is going to find nothing wrong with me, she'll want me to talk to Mackenzie and I'm not doing that and I'm not crazy." 

"What did you see Major" the General asked stoically. 

"A mermaid Sir." 

The man looked around at the team and then the gate room, everyone had looks on their faces, "Doctor take the Major to the Infirmary, and find out what's gong on." 

"Yes Sir," Janet said with a nod. As they walked to the infirmary Janet said for Sam's ears only. "I believe you," and continued walking. 

Elevator

As they entered the elevator Carter started to say she appreciated it but then stopped and studied her friend, stared almost as if into her soul and shook her head she had seen...suddenly she doubled over in pain holding her head, "OH GOD...GOD IT HURTS" she hollered falling to her knees in pain. 

As Sam fell to her knees Janet was right by her side all the way down. "Sam come on talk to me? What's going on?" Janet just wanted to get Sam talking to help her stay conscious. As they ascended a few floors up Janet got on the elevator phone and called a medical emergency. Once stopped on the infirmary floor there was a team there waiting to rush Sam to the infirmary for and immediate MRI? 

Infirmary

Hours later Sam was in the Infirmary resting under a sedative. They had run all the tests they could think of and she was in perfect health, nothing to indicate a reason for her collapse. Her EEG showed increase brain activity but no reason for it. 

Briefing Room

Sitting in the briefing room General Hammond listened to his number one team's report minus Major Carter and shook his head, "Do you believe she actually saw this...uh mermaid Colonel?" 

The gray haired man shrugged pausing in his doodling, "Who knows Sir? The rest of us didn't and I've never known Carter to be a basket case but she has been working a lot, maybe it's stress or something." 

"What did you find Doctor Fraiser?" the General asked and all eyes turned on her. 

"Sir, I ran every test imaginable and other than the fact that her EEG reading are extremely high and just keep increasing there is nothing wrong. I give it about another six hours before her readings are off the scale and once that happens it won't be long before her brain starts to shut down," Janet paused. "Sir, the human brain was not meant to function on the level hers is. I can't explain why this is happening but what I do know is that if its not reversed we are going to lose her." 

Before he could say anything an Airman interrupted and came in leaning over and speaking with Fraiser, "Ma'am the Infirmary said to tell you that Major Carter's EEG is leveling off and she is waking up" he finished and straightened up. 

"Doctor" the General interrupted. 

"It seems that Major Carter's EEG readings are beginning to level for the moment and she is regaining consciousness. If you'll excuse me I have a patient to attend to," Janet said leaving and joking all the way to the infirmary. She needed to be there when Sam woke up for some odd reason. 

Infirmary

Slowly Sam's eyes fluttered open, she felt an IV in her hand and monitors beeping into her mind. Before she knew it she felt someone holding her wrist and knew that damned penlight was coming sooner rather than later, "Mmm...." she mumbled lightly closing her eyes. 

Sam felt the sticky little monitors on her forehead and chest which meant she was hooked up to an EEK and an EKG at the moment and God only knew what else. "What...What happened?" 

"You collapsed in the elevator. Do you remember that?" Janet asked taking her pulse and glancing between the monitors and Sam. 

"I don't collapse Janet" Carter said opening her eyes slowly and got rewarded with the light shined in them for her trouble. "Damn penlight" she grumbled sounding like Colonel O'Neil. 

At that moment O'Neil, Daniel and Teal'c came in, "How you feeling Carter" the older man stated grabbing some piece of medical equipment playing with it. 

"Fine Colonel" she stated ignoring Janet for the moment, "Sir we have to go back, she's there waiting on us... I mean I think she's waiting on. She really wasn't very talkative." 

"You still think you saw a mermaid Sam" Daniel asked slowly from his spot at the foot of the bed. 

"NO, I KNOW I did Daniel and Janet I don't need a sedative" she said not realizing the woman hadn't said it but thought it only. 

"Sam?" Daniel question. "No one mentioned a sedative." 

"Indeed Major Carter. I believe you are mistaken," Teal'c added. 

"Sam I know you don't collapse but I'm telling you that is exactly what you did. You grabbed your head and started screaming. If I wasn't there you would have hit the floor hard," Janet was beginning to get frustrated. This whole was going somewhere and she didn't have a damn bit of control. 

Ignoring Fraiser for a moment the woman looked at Daniel and Teal'c, "Janet mentioned it, I mean I heard her or..." she simply shook her head and looked at Fraiser. "Can I get out of here? I have work to do Janet?" 

"Carter we have a week's downtime and the General wants the Doc to keep an eye on you." O'Neil began. 

"Colonel I'm not crazy" Sam said slowly and pushed herself to a sitting position. "I know what I saw and what I saw was a mermaid Sir." 

"Janet could this be stress related like you thought" Daniel asked Fraiser at that point. 

"No, this is way beyond anything stress related. There is something seriously wrong, nothing stress related would make her EEG's spike that high," Janet stated. "And I didn't mention anything about a sedative Sam." 

"Well then I just guessed," she snapped angrily. "Listen can you unhook this Janet" Sam asked holding up her IV hand. "I need to get back to work." 

Jack O'Neil simply shook his head, "Doc if you can handle her I think the guys here and I can find something to do. Carter take it easy." 

"I don't need to take it easy Colonel, I need to get back to work Sir." 

"Sam you can't go back to work. I'm sorry but I can't allow it," Janet said sadly tears coming to the surface of her eyes. 

Before the argument started the guys bid her goodbye and left. Sam watched them leave and sighed, "And what am I supposed to do Janet? Sit on my six and get fat, throw away my career. I saw a mermaid, surely you aren't suggesting that I'm crazy too are you," she demanded knowing that Janet didn't believe her on many levels but as a friend she did. 

"Damn it Sam, that's not the issue here. I believe you when you say you saw a mermaid. I have been around long enough to watch the dead live again. I have seen things that aren't possible, so yes I believe that you saw a mermaid," Janet said almost angrily that Sam didn't trust her. "The reason you are here is because like it or not you did pass out on me in the elevator and your EEG reading have been extremely high for some reason I have yet to determine. So until they stop jumping around and remain at normal levels I have no choice but to keep you here." Janet stopped finding that she was out of breath. In a much softer tone, "If you want I can bring your laptop to you?" 

"Yes please and I need a couple Tylenol," she said quickly now lost in thought thinking about the mermaid. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes with both items. Please Sam take it easy," Janet pleaded. 

Fraiser's Office

It was a fully twenty hours later when Janet had finally decided to let Sam go, her EEK had stabilized and she seemed fined though a little moody but she was putting her on downtime for a week and ordering her to talk to Mackenzie which Sam wasn't happy about. 

"Janet why? You said you believed me but you really think I'm nuts don't you" she demanded and winced holding her head shaking it. "Damned headache." 

"No, I don't think you are crazy. But talking to someone helps Sam. Even if you don't want to admit it," Janet said. Right now all she wanted to do was find out what the hell was going on. Sam's EEG's had normalized out and the only problems she had were constant headaches and Janet was afraid of that. Headaches were one of the first signs someone was a schizophrenic. All Janet new for sure at this moment was that she didn't want to lose her best friend and that whatever this was happens to be way out of her league. 

Carter sighed and stood up, "Do I have a choice here Janet or not?" 

"At least humor me and go to one meeting. After that I will talk to McKenzie and we'll see if more sessions are required," Janet said trying to push away all the stress and anxiety she was feeling. That's all they needed was for her to become too ill to work. 

"Fine" Sam stated sighing and shook her head, the pounding evident. "For the record it's unnecessary and no I don't want a painkiller, thank you," she said again not realizing Janet hadn't said anything. "Can I go back to work now and when do I have to meet with the shrink?" 

"Your appointment is at 1300 hours. Please go to it," Janet pleaded. "If you need aspirin or something stronger stop by and I'll give you some." And though ~I'll probably just give you the damn bottle next time since I know you don't want to be around me. ~ 

"That isn't true Janet," she said after having headed toward the door and then stopped. The words were just there and she turned around staring at Fraiser. The woman studied her like she had done in the elevator and then quickly rattled off numbers, numbers that didn't mean anything to Sam but they did to Janet as well as medications, and what they were used for. No way Sam would have known that on her own without a medical background. 

Before she could say anything she dropped to her knee again and winced holding her head, "Oh...OH man" she said hearing feet racing toward her. "God Janet, it hurts." 

"Sam, its ok. I've got you," Janet whispered in her ear as she held her. "Medic," she yelled. 

Infirmary

Within a few minutes Janet had two nurses run in and with the three of them they were able to carry Sam back to the bed. Janet pulled out her penlight and checked Sam's pupils but got no surprising response. "OK hook her back up to EKG and EEK. I want to know what the hell is going on here people. Now," she ordered. 

Two hours later Janet was sitting reading Sam's test results beside the bed when a voice interrupting, it was Carter's quoting the very information Janet was reading, almost like the woman had read it out loud to her and asked her to repeat it. 

Carter opened her eyes slowly and blinked, again feeling the familiar IV's, tubes, and beeps, "Janet" she said a little more calmly this time, "What...what happened?" 

"You had a repeat of what happened in the elevator," Janet said sadly. "Sam, I'm sorry I don't know what's happening. Your EEK readings are spiking high but there is nothing causing the higher brain functioning. I don't know what to do," she said a little hint of desperation entering her voice. 

"I do" she said with determination and sat up which made the monitor squeal and she started unhooking IV's and equipment, "I have to go Janet, I have to talk to the General and the team." 

"Sam you can't leave right now. I'm sorry, but I will bring them to you. You can talk then," tears beginning to fall from deep brown eyes. As Janet moved toward the door she wiped away the errant tears. 

Soon the team was gathered there and Carter had been re-hooked up. She had been given a strong painkiller and a sedative so her consciousness time was limited. "General I know what's happening, at least partially." 

"What is that Major" the older man said. 

With a nod she looked at Janet, "Do you have a medical journal? Anything you can read to yourself but don't tell me what it says and something I'd have no way of knowing on my own Janet?" 

"Sure of course I have medical journals but I don't understand where you're going with this Sam?" Janet questioned but had one of her nurses bring her a journal anyways. Within minutes Janet had it in hand and opened. "OK now what?" 

"Read something" she said yawning, "And you better have whatever you've been giving me for pain standing by too if previous experiences are right. Read it to yourself and make sure I can't see it or hear it." 

"Carter what's going on" O'Neil asked. 

"Just watch Sir" Sam insisted turning her blue eyes on Janet, "Go Janet." 

Janet made sure a nurse was getting the painkiller and sedative ready. "OK here goes nothing," Janet said holding the book up and reading to herself. 

Studying her friend intently she saw the words clearly, "After making the incision bilaterally along the pericardium insert the left anterior clamp near the blood vessels in the right corner and...." she rattled on for a good minute and then closed her eyes, "AAAHH" she cried from the pain. 

"Major" Hammond demanded. 

Feeling the painkiller that the nurse had given her by IV start to take effect it took her a few minutes to recover but she opened her eyes tiredly and nodded, "It's...It's Janet Sir, I can read her thoughts; at least partially. It's why I mentioned a sedative and a painkiller earlier that no one heard and why I regained consciousness on the planet, I felt her voice or rather her presence General." 

"How?" Was all that was able to leave Janet's lips? 

"So you and the Doc have some sort of bond thingy going on?" O'Neil asked somewhat puzzled. 

"How is the question?" Sam said blinking a few times. "The woman Sir, the mermaid said something and I think did something that makes this all make sense General. We have to go back to the planet Sir, it could have been the water but..." 

"Sam" Daniel interrupted, "SG-1 went back and we found nothing, no sign of anyone and the water according to what Janet's people told her and she told us is just slightly higher in salt content than our own Pacific Ocean, I don't see how it could cause this." 

"But it did someway Daniel," she said tiredly and looked at Hammond, "Sir we have to go back. I don't know how long this will last or if...if there is a chance it could affect Janet but we have to stop it before it does, if it does" she said wanting to protect the woman, her own health didn't matter. 

"Doctor what do you recommend?" Hammond asked. 

"Sir I have to agree with Major Carter. If this is because of something that happened on that planet then that's were we have to go. I can't do anything for her here and her EEG readings are reaching dangerous levels. We have to take some course of action," Janet went on afraid, very afraid for her friend's life but trying to remain calm in front of her superiors. 

"Sir there is something else" Carter interrupted, it was clear she was fighting to stay awake. "Janet has to go, but for more reasons than you know. If it takes anytime to find the answer and I become unconscious again she's going to be the only one to reach me, I don't know how she'll do it but all I can tell you is that I know she will Sir." 

Studying his team the man finally nodded, "All right Major, you all have a go. Doctor how soon before she'll be well enough to travel" he said knowing that Fraiser would likely want another set of tests and the woman appeared to be asleep or fighting it. 

"The earliest time I would say that is safe to move her would be tomorrow morning," Janet said. 

"OK people you have a go. Prepare to depart at 0800 tomorrow," Hammond said before he left. 

Janet walked over to Sam, "Hey, I want to give you a sedative to help you sleep but then I guess you already knew that." Janet felt extremely uncomfortable with someone being able to read her thoughts, even if it was Sam who she trusted explicitly. 

"Actually" she admitted with a smile, "I didn't. I have to try to read it or be in distress or high emotion it appears, stray thoughts I don't pick up on Janet. There is something I didn't want to say in front of the guys," she said after they left. Looking up she met Janet's eyes, "The mermaid told me why I could read your thoughts Janet, I know why." 

"Sam, Shhh...don't worry about that now. Try to get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," Janet said softly. Right now even though she wanted to be there with Sam more than anything, she found she had to leave she was so close to emotionally collapsing. "I'll stop by and check on you later ok?" 

"No Janet" she pleaded, "Stay, this is important." 

A nurse came in and handed Janet a syringe, "The sedative you wanted ma'am." 

"Thank you Abby," Janet said as she moved closer to the IV to administer the sedative. Once again Janet found that it was just the two of them in the room. "Sam, I'm sure it important but it can wait." Janet had the tip of the needle in the IV was just about to push the plunger down. 

"Janet" Sam pleaded yawning, "She said I could sense my..." 

It was almost six hours later when Sam Carter woke up and saw Colonel O'Neil sitting beside her bed in the Infirmary. She had just greeted him when she saw Daniel coming in carrying a tray from the commissary, "Daniel thanks but I'm not hungry." 

"Sure Sam. I guess Jack and I'll eat it then. Do you mind?" Daniel asked. 

"Come on Carter. At least eat a little something. Have to keep your strength up after all," O'Neil, said. 

A smile crossed her face and then she winked, "You'd tell Janet on me wouldn't you Sir" Sam asked the Colonel. 

"Damn straight I would Carter," O'Neil said. "Snitching on you would save me from at least two big honkin' needles." Jack smiled at her and offered her the plate of food. 

Taking it she nodded slowly, it actually did smell good and she took a small bite finding herself half done when she saw Janet come in looking at a folder and smiled, "She's studying my MRI results Sir" she said as the image popped into her mind. "Came right into my fron Janet before you ask." 

"Sam" Daniel said glancing at O'Neil who was now on his feet. "Janet did you hear what I heard?" 

"Yes, I defiantly heard what you heard. Sam what does fron mean?" Janet asked looking at the guys then back to Sam. 

"No idea, should I" she asked shoving a bite of green beans in her mouth and chewing them. 

"Actually" Jackson said, "It's a word of the Ancients, in the context you used it I'd say it means head. Janet have you compared Sam's MRI results with the ones taken from Jack when the Ancient device downloaded all that information into his head several years ago?" 

"No. I haven't had any reason to compare them," Janet said then headed out to get the Colonel's MRI's. She now stood in her office looking at Sam and Jack's MRI next to each other. There really wasn't much of a difference. Sam's was almost a perfect match. ~This isn't good~ Janet thought and sat in her chair with her head cradled in her hands. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. 

Briefing Room

Several hours later General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 were seated around the briefing table as Janet had just given them the information from her exams. All eyes were on Major Carter who shifted, "General if what Janet said is true the fact is that in time I'll be just like the Colonel was, basically unable to comprehend or communicate with anyone. Now we know a little more of the Ancients with the help of the Asgard and the Tok'ra but from what I have been able to determine from all the stuff floating around in my head" she said rising and passed Janet to take her place at the briefing. 

"The planet we were on was basically like a very last outpost, I show they have no knowledge of the Asgard or the Tok'ra. I could build a Stargate right now with my eyes closed, trust me you should see my notes" she joked with a smile. "On the planet the mermaid said something and it's this belief that through this all the one person who going to be able to get through to me regardless is going to be Janet. I don't know why I can only read her thoughts but she's who I'm comfortable with General, the headaches are less now thanks to her though that's more from her presence than any of the medications." 

"I still don't completely understand Major but it seems to be a consensus that you need to go back to that planet. I hereby authorize that mission. Good luck people and safe journey," Hammond said looking at Sam with the last part. "Dismissed" 

Control Room

In the control room Colonel O'Neil looked at his team and Janet and nodded, "Doc keep Carter with you since she's comfortable around you. We leave in two hours so everyone be ready, Doc get whatever you need ready. We'll all be down for the pre mission checks within the hour." 

Sam came over close to Janet and took her hand in hers muttering some alien words and everyone looked at Daniel. 

Jackson raised her eyebrows, "Uh basically she said it's going to be ok and she uh cared for you Janet." 

"I know Sam. I know," Janet said not knowing what else to say as she heading back to the infirmary with Sam in tow. 

Infirmary

Janet packed whatever medical supplies she thought she would need. But she was pretty much flying in the dark on this. Though the whole time Sam had not left her side, if anything she seemed to be getting closer to her. 

Watching Janet work curiously packing supplies Sam had to smile, the mermaid had said that only she would be able to communicate with her soul mate and the thought that it was Janet floored her if not for the fact her mind was working overtime to do it. Suddenly she felt a need, a deep need and headed to leave the Infirmary hearing Janet hollering and racing to catch up to her, "Come with me Janet" Sam said moving with speed toward the stairs, she didn't have time for the elevator. 

Janet flew into a panic as Sam started to take off. It was took close to departure and they didn't have time to chase after missing team mates of course it was Janet's responsibility to watch Sam. She took off running as she saw Sam enter through the door to the stairs. She threw open the door and enter. "Sam," she called. "Where are you Sam?" 

"Come with me Janet" came Janet's voice from below her. 

Control Room

Sam Carter entered the control room and headed toward a keyboard, her duty hadn't been revoked for anything but medical reasons therefore she could work on computers. Sitting down she started to type and Hammond came running out of her office as the rest of SG-1 and Janet came running in but she continued to type, almost like she was purpose driven. 

When she had finished there was a schematic of a hand weapon on the screen and on the other split screen was a picture of a biological organism of some type. Sam leaned back and blinked shaking her head and pounded it a moment until she felt Fraiser grabbing her arm and holding it tightly. 

Holding Sam's arms Janet softly whispered in her ear, "Shhh. Sam, no. Don't do that. Please, everything will be ok. I'm here baby, I'm here." Everyone else was still staring blankly at the monitors and not paying attention to Sam or Janet. 

Taking a calming breath Carter's eyes cleared and they locked on Janet's a split second before Hammond's voice interrupted him. "Doctor, what is that" he asked pointing to the half of the screen with the biological organism on it. "It looks like a cell or something but..." 

"It is Sir" Sam interrupted and stood up shakily, leaning against Janet carefully. "It's the basis for a weapon against the Goa'uld Sir. A biological weapon that once delivered will take out only the larval Goa'uld leaving the host intact. The weapon on the right" she said tiredly. "Is the way we can deliver it in battle, I've downloaded the schematics and it's actually very easy to make" she started naming common materials but in alien words. 

"Doctor Jackson do you have any idea as to what she is saying?" Hammond asked but it was Jack that answered. 

"Sir, I believe she is naming the components to make the weapon," he said a slight smug look to his face. After all it wasn't very often that he said something smart. 

"Sir if that could be built we could end the war against the Goa'uld and manage to save the host at the same time," Janet spoke amazement in her voice. 

"I can build it" Sam said now in English tiredly and looked at Hammond. "Sir I need six hours, six hours and the access to the materials and I can have a prototype. We have to postpone the mission." 

"Carter" O'Neil said, "Listen I don't understand all of it but isn't it dangerous to leave all that stuff in your head longer?" 

"Yes Sir" she said with a nod, "But weigh it against the prospect of winning the war with the Goa'uld." 

"Sir I don't recommend doing this," Janet said extremely concerned for Sam's well being. 

"I'm sorry Doctor but I'm with Major Carter on this one. If she can build it then we have a chance at winning this war," Hammond stated. 

"But at the risk of an officer, at the risk of Sam! Sir that is unacceptable," Janet hastily said. "Hell if it wasn't for her this program would have been shut down a long time ago and you all know it." 

"I'm sorry Doctor. My decision stands." Hammond turned and left but not before, "Major you have a go on building this thing. But as soon as you're finished you and SG-1 are headed straight for that planet understood?" 

"Yes Sir" she said tiredly with a nod finding herself leaning more on Janet. 

"Janet" Daniel said slowly, "Is there nothing you can do to stave this off a little while?" 

"Yes" Sam said and muttered in some alien languages. 

"She says there is a medication you can give her Janet but you don't have access to it here; you'd have to make it but she doesn't know if you know how" Jackson volunteered, Teal'c and Jack merely watched fascinated and concerned. 

Sam tried to explain what the drug was and Janet was floored. "That is not like anything we have here. I can't even try to make it. I don't have the faintest idea of where to start. Sam?" Janet tried. "I don't know." 

Using the last of her ability she forced herself away from Janet and started typing at the computer and then stood up tiredly pointing a few minutes later and motioned Janet to look, it was a breakdown in terms she could understand of what she needed to do, "You...can do it Janet" she said giving her a Carter smile. "I'll work with Daniel and the Colonel on the weapon, you work on that. It's got to be given by..." she paused and closed her eyes rattling off some medical words. 

"Uh Janet" Daniel said, "Did she say what I think she said? I mean do those words mean what I think they mean" he asked clearly unsure. 

"What" the Colonel demanded. "Carter what did you tell her she had to do?" 

Janet began to answer the Colonel, "Sir she says I have to administer the drug when...when. I'm sorry," Janet just stopped speaking for a minute or two. "I'm going to take this and head to my lab and start making it. Page me if you need me," Janet informed as she began to walk away. She would make the drug but there was no way she would be able to administer it. Not the way Sam said. She couldn't stand by and let that happen, let it get to that point. 

"Carter what did you tell her" Jack demanded of the woman. 

Walking over toward him now she sighed, "Something she didn't like Colonel, come on. I don't..." she closed her eyes a moment, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this alien junk straight in my head." 

Medical Lab

Janet entered her lab and after slamming the door closed she turned and punched the wall. Punched it hard enough to split open her knuckles. How dare she, how dare she ask something like that of her. Sam had to know that she wouldn't do it, that they would have to find another way. 

Walking over to her desk she placed the instructions Sam had given her to prepare the drug but found her emotions running too high so instead she threw empty beakers and test tubes at the wall. 

It was about two hours later when Janet was able to finish the drug but she never emerged from the lab. She let herself stay there and wallow in her emotions. Finally allowing the tears to freely fall. 

Which was where Teal'c had found her. He entered and saw the broken test tubes and Janet crying, "Are you well Doctor Fraiser" he asked calmly. 

"Just peachy Teal'c, just peachy. Is there something I can help you with?" Janet asked brokenly between sniffles. 

"I came to deliver a message" he said and handed her a folder up paper, "From Major Carter. She wrote it during one of our breaks. If you like I will leave you now or you may unburden yourself to me Doctor Fraiser. I can see you are concerned over Major Carter's condition." 

"I have good right to be concerned over Major Carter. Everyone seems to be siding against me and it may cost her life. That's something I'm not willing to pay. I think it's too high a cost. But thank you anyway Teal'c, I don't want to trouble anyone," Janet said as she eyes the folder. "Any idea what this is?" 

The man raised his eyebrows, "I did not read it Doctor Fraiser of course but if what I feel from Major Carter towards you and you towards here is accurate I believe you would call it a love letter" he said with a nod. "Shall I leave you alone to read in peace?" 

Janet nodded not trusting herself to speak. She waited several minutes after Teal'c had left to read the letter. She had to read it a few times and still couldn't believe what Sam was saying. If this was true, if everything Sam felt was real then how could she do this to her. How could Sam put her through this much heartache, and to ask what she is asking? 

Janet just sat there holding the letter the tears coming much harder falling on the typed print and bleeding the ink. 

Carter Quarters

Sam finished the prototype before time; she only took five hours but was so weak that Janet had insisted she lay down in her quarters for an hour before they left. They had moved some monitoring equipment in and Sam watched as Janet got her hooked up and then tucked in, "Janet" she whispered softly meeting the maple eyes. 

"Yes Sam?" Janet asked barely speaking. She was now sitting on the side of the bed staring intently into clear blue eyes. 

Reaching out with her hand she placed it gently on Janet's knee and smiled, "It's going to be ok and I meant what I said in the note" she admitted tiredly. 

"Sam, don't," was all Janet was able to get out before the tears threatened to spill again. 

Pushing herself up Sam gathered the woman into her arms and rubbed her back whispering to her, "I love you Janet, I always have. It's going to be ok" she promised gently holding her tightly, her own tears falling with them. What they were doing could end both of their careers but technically Sam's first, she was senior officer by only several weeks but didn't care. 

"How can you admit your feelings to me, especially after what you had me do. You had me make a drug that you expect me to administer if things get worse. How can you expect me to do this?" Janet asked slightly angry. 

Pushing back slightly Sam Carter met eyes with her own tear stained ones, "Because I don't want to leave you Janet, I care too much for that" she said softly and sank a little back on the bed, the exhaustion getting to her. "It's a hard call Janet but I love you, I trust you enough to make it and you love me enough to make; at least I think you do" she admitted holding Janet's hands tightly. "Stay here with me, please? Lay down with me." 

Janet allowed Sam to pull her down onto the bed. And as Sam lay on her back, Janet was curled into Sam's side. Softly she whispered to a sleeping Sam, "I love you too." Then fell asleep herself. 

Gate Room

Four hours later a kitted out SG-1 and Doctor Janet Fraiser were in the gate room as the first chevron locked on the gate. They were all on edge but of course that was understandable. They'd all joked a little about the doctor's extra large medical backpack but of course knowing it was likely to save their friends life made them grateful she had it. 

Sam gave the woman beside her a smile and spoke but in the alien tongue and Daniel translated, "She said stay close to her Janet, she's going to need you." 

"Thanks what I'm afraid of," Janet threw back bitterly. While under her breath she mumbled, "Like I have a choice in the matter." She watched as chevron six locked and chevron seven began dialing. 

The Stargate whooshed to life and Hammond's words came over the room, "SG-1 you have a Go and God's speed." 

"Thank you Sir" Jack O'Neil called. "Ok campers, you heard the man. Let's go see the wizard about fixing Carter's brain" as they all headed up the ramp. 

Q3R-447

Moments later she found herself and all members of SG-1 stepping out of the gate on the planet where this all began. The planet Janet was beginning to despise for what it did to Sam. 

Suddenly Carter doubled over holding her head as the Stargate shut down. The guys knew the drill, they went to secure the area around the gate and left Janet to deal with Sam; she could handle her. 

"Sam, what am I suppose to do? Is it the headaches?" Janet asked beginning to panic. She didn't want to have to make this call; she was hoping this wasn't the time. 

Grinding her teeth together she nodded at the headache, it wasn't time for the serious decisions yet but her head felt like it was going to explode at she moment and she sat down on the stone steps of the Stargate platform cradling her head tenderly. God it hurt. 

Janet quickly fished through her bag pulling out the pills as well as her water. She offered both to Sam relieved that it was just he headaches. At least this time that's what it was. "As soon as Sam is able we should head to the lack Sir," Janet recommended. 

"Whenever you say Doc" Jack O'Neil said. 

Sam Carter spoke to Daniel then and Jackson translated as best he could, Ancient wasn't his best language and there weren't a lot of folks to consult with the on the language, "Janet she says she can't handle the pills right now, something about her stomach being iffy and asked if you have anything else for the headache stronger than Tylenol in an injection or some form." 

"Geeze Carter, you want a needle in your ass" Jack demanded shaking his head. "Weird 2IC I got guys, I'm telling you." 

Carter muttered more words and Daniel looked at Jack, "She said Janet won't hurt her Sir so please shut up." 

Janet snickered at what Daniel told the Colonel as she rummaged through the pack for the needle and vial. She prepared the syringe and had Sam roll up her sleeve. She threw a comment at Jack. "Not all needles have to go to the ass Sir, we just try to save those for you personally." Janet pushed the plunger pushing all of the clear contents into Sam's arm. "It should only take a few minutes till you begin to feel it. It works faster in liquid form than in capsules." Janet packed up the gear she used ready to continue on the journey when Sam could move. 

Nodding her thanks Sam soon managed to stand up and was a little clearer headed but anytime now she talked in English was a struggle so she simply smiled thanked Janet through Daniel, the alien language just felt more natural to speak and she seemed to be more comfortable on this planet. 

Soon they came to the lake and Sam leaned down on her knee staring at it, almost as if searching for something. Then she sat down carefully and crossed her legs to wait. 

"Uh Carter" Jack began... 

"Jack" Daniel interrupted, "I don't think we should bother her, she seems to be concentrating on something." 

"Well how long are we supposed to wait for her fishy friend to show up Daniel?" 

"I don't know but I would recommend setting up camp. We may be here a while," Daniel said. 

"Indeed, some spirits or entities do not like to reveal themselves right away," Teal'c added. 

"Gee, thanks big guy, that's just what I wanted to hear," Jack said sarcastically. 

Sam meanwhile hadn't moved and felt someone beside her. She glanced over and saw it was Janet and nodded not saying anything, she didn't trust herself to say anything. Last night they had fallen asleep in each other's arms but the relationship could cost them both their careers if Sam even survived this latest disaster. That was also assuming that Janet had feelings for her at all. 

With Sam's nod Janet took a seat next to here friend. The only thought she had was that Sam make it alive, at this point Janet didn't care if it cost her own life just as long as Sam was OK. She didn't want to speak not sure if Sam would even understand her so instead she offered comfort by touch. She placed her hand on Sam's knee and rubbed it trying to make her feel a little better. 

Feeling the touch Sam scooted a little closer to Janet and laid her head over on her shoulder, shivering lightly but not because she was only just cold. 

Meanwhile the guys watched as they set up camp slowly and Teal'c finally spoke, "I do not believe Doctor Fraiser and Major Carter could live without the other one Daniel Jackson?" 

"No Teal'c" he said studying his friends a moment, "They probably couldn't but Jack likely holds that in his hands at the moment." 

The Jaffa man raised an eyebrow and looked at the CO, "How so O'Neil?" 

"Yea Danny. How So?" O'Neil questioned. Not completely following the conversation. 

"Come on Jack" Jackson began rolling his eyes and looked at the woman, "If they felt anything for one another it could cost them their career, you know that. As stupid as it is just you seeing them like this would be enough." 

Sam closed her eyes as she relaxed against Janet, for the first time feeling scared with what was at stake here. She could die, loose so much without having ever told Janet how she felt. 

"Danny. I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. The Doc has just been treating Carter medically that's all," Jack said standing by his story of not seeing anything. 

As Sam moved closer to her Janet instinctively wrapped her arm around Sam's waist holding her tight and murmuring softly in her ear. 

A smile came to Daniel's and Teal'c face as they got the last tent sat up and nodded, "You're a good man Jack O'Neil" Daniel stated to the older man. 

"Yeah, yeah" Jack commented and headed for the woman and knelt down, "Carter, Doc you guys want some eats?" 

Sam didn't move but opened her eyes and looked at Janet, she heard the words but they didn't make all that much sense. 

Janet trying to think of a way to communicate to Sam made a gesture of putting something in her mouth. Sam must have understood because she nodded her head but it was Janet that verbally spoke. "Yes sir. Thank you." 

"No problem Doc, it's why they pay me the Colonel bucks" he joked and patted Carter's shoulder. "The guys will cook Carter, you take this mission off and stay with the Doc. Oh and...." he straightened up and took off his coat and draped it loosely over Carter. "Doc keep an eye on her, keep her warm ok?" 

"Yes sir. She isn't getting out of my sight," Janet said. "Especially since she has been experiencing headaches as well as other things." 

Sam just looked between the two individuals completely clueless as to what they were saying. 

"You're Super Doc so I'm not worried" the older man said and patted both on the shoulders, "We'll holler when dinner is done and Doc do me a favor and keep your side arm handy ok?" 

"Sir do you think that it will be needed?" Janet questioned not liking the idea of having to use her gun even though she knew how. 

Jack shrugged, "I hope not Doc but the fact is with all this alien stuff floating around in Carter's head I don't know how she'll react if we need her to." 

Sam sat up and studied Janet a moment, the thoughts from the conversation greeting her mind and she winced before reaching to her side and unhooked her 9mm and holster handing them to Janet, pushing them into her hands and her eyes saying it all. She wanted her armed, for both of them. 

"OK Sam. I'll make sure your safe," Janet said attaching the holster and gun to her belt. God she hoped everything went smoothly, she didn't need any more stress. Hell she probably couldn't handle any more stress at the moment. 

"Foods ready," Daniel said as he came over offering the women the plates of food. 

Carter nodded her thanks and took both plates offering one to Janet and with a smile took a slow bite waiting for Janet to do the same looking back at the lake. 

Janet ate in silence as she watched Sam on her vigil by the lake. The waiting was beginning to wear thin on Janet and she just wished something would happen at this point no matter what. 

It had been three hours since they ate and still they sat and waited. The guys were pulling straws for which got what shift while Sam and Janet remained by the lake. 

It was almost after midnight when Sam Carter woke up and saw her. She glanced back and saw Teal'c stiffen and begin to wake up the others and she shook Janet lightly before standing up and saw the woman do the same. The mermaid seemed to float on the water, at least on top of it and she had not a tail exactly but like legs with flippers. Sam watched fascinated as the red skinner creature danced almost toward them and stopped at the edge of the water studying her. 

Instinctively they heard the weapons cock but Carter turned and shook her head approaching the woman slowly and motioned the others to stay back. She started talking to her in hurried alien words and everyone looked at Daniel. 

"Uh well I'm not really sure" he said shifting his glasses, "Basically Sam is trying to explain we are friends of the Ancients and that we meant no harm. That we are explorers and what's wrong with her and..." he stops and sees Carter now talking to him and he nods. 

"Janet, she needs you to concentrate on how you would explain what is wrong with her so she can pick up the thoughts and explain if you can" he offered with a shrug of his shoulders. "They haven't gotten to the can you fix this part of the conversation yet." 

"OK. I'll give it a shot," Janet said then focused on Sam's condition. She hoped this would work and that the mermaid creature could fix it. 

Daniel listened intently as the two women talked and could sense the others watching him but if they wanted to try to learn and follow an alien language in less than a minute then they were welcome to try. If this had been Goa'uld that would be different but this was Ancient, it wasn't like he heard it everyday. 

Listening as Sam spoke and then the, well for lack of a better term, mermaid spoke he raised his eyebrows lightly, "Uh oh." 

"What" Colonel Jack O'Neil demanded? "Daniel what? What is going on?" 

"Uh well we just got the answer to the can you fix this question" he said matter of factly and paused as Sam turned and talked to him. He spoke to her and then faced Teal'c and Janet, "Well I have information if you guys want it and just remember don't hit the messenger here." 

"Daniel spill. Can she fix this?" Janet asked abruptly pointing to the mermaid. 

"Come on Danny, no holding us in suspense here," O'Neil added. 

Daniel had just started to speak when he stopped and listened to the two women and then watched Sam come over to join them. He spoke to her and nodded pushing his glasses up on his nose, "Uh she went to get everything ready, can't be done before tomorrow but anyway" he said hurriedly. "Apparently in order to reverse what was done to Sam they have to...well for lack of a better term boot her brain up with older software from before the implantation of the knowledge. Now they have an imprint I guess you could call of it of the brain patterns of all who walk through the Stargate however please don't ask me how because computers are not my specialty here and the lady that can tell you can only talk to me." 

"OK. Daniel did they say how high the risks are that something could go wrong?" Janet questioned. "Find out from Sam. I need to know if I should be ready for the worst." Janet let her head drop a little as her mind started thinking of the worst things that could happen. 

Shifting he looked at each of them and then finally settled on Janet, she was going to be the one to take this news the hardest, "You know that drug Sam had you make? Well it turns out there is a reason, you're going to need it Janet. From what I understand, and please understand that this woman for lack of a better term is speaking a slightly different dialect of Ancient than I am use to so the inflections and such I'm having to learn as I go here." 

"Daniel. I don't care about the Damn language. Just tell me what the hell the risks are and what I am going to need the drug I made to do?" Janet said now a little short on patience. She wanted to know yet she didn't at the same time. ~It's funny how emotions and the human mind works ~ she thought. 

"What about the rest of us" O'Neil demanded from his archaeologist. 

"Well as I understand it" Daniel began, "Sam and her uh Soul Mate for lack of a better term will be transferred to a hidden lab near the Stargate, I don't know if the rest of us will be allowed to go or not Jack. But once they get there then Janet will administer this drug she made, apparently it's designed to end Sam's life at least for several minutes. After that they will overwrite the current Ancient imprint of her knowledge with her old one, namely the one where we came to this planet before Sam passed out. After that uh we or more appropriately" he looked at Fraiser, "Her soul mate has to get her back." 

Janet rubbed her eyes and then her temples. She was afraid that was what Daniel was going to say. "Damn, I was afraid you'd say that," Janet admitted. "But there seems to be one problem. I can't do it." 

That caused everyone, minus Sam and the mermaid who were deep in talking to stop and looked at Fraiser, "What do you mean you can't do it Doc" Jack O'Neil demanded. 

"For what reason are you unable to do it Doctor Fraiser" Teal'c commented. 

"Janet" Daniel said trying to come up and offer comfort to her and follow what the two other 'women' were saying. "Sam is going to need you and only you. What will this drug do?" 

"Daniel I can't. It goes against everything I believe in and what my heart tells me," Janet paused to breath. She began to move away from the group before speaking again. "I'm sorry but there has to be another way. If not then one of you will have to do it. I can't." She looked back towards Sam who was still conversing with the mermaid. "I can't." 

Suddenly Sam gasped and fell forward, her face hitting the shoreline as she went into convulsions and the mermaid floated back and disappeared. 

"CARTER" O'Neil hollered rushing forward, "Doc get over here" he demanded rolling over his XO. "Take it easy Carter." 

"Janet" was the only word that came from the woman's shaking form. 

Janet rushed over the Sam's side lifting her eyelids to look at her pupils. This wasn't good, not good at all. "Yes Sam," she said trying to get her attention. 

The shaking didn't stop and she locked eyes with the woman she loved, the tears coming freely now and then turned to Daniel talking in hurried sentences before she passed out unconscious. 

Jackson pushed his glasses up and stepped back, "Janet is she all right?" 

"DOC" Jack and Teal'c commented together though the Jaffa called her Doctor Fraiser. 

Janet wasn't aware of anything. It was like the rest of the world didn't exist and all she could see was Sam laying there convulsing then falling unconscious. She was frozen unable to move unable to make any medical decisions. Sam's life hung in the balance and she was too afraid to do what was needed. 

Walking up to Fraiser the Colonel put his hands on her arms until she looked at him, "Fraiser, snap out of it. You're a doctor and YOU have a patient who needs you. I know this is tough," he said never having known her to freeze like that. "If you don't help her Sam WILL die. None of the rest of us know how, her only chance is you," he said dropping his hands and motioned to Carter. 

"Uh Janet" Daniel interrupted them slowly, "Sam gave us an option two but shouldn't we like get her in a tent or something? I mean she's probably tired, you look beat too." 

Janet nodded her consent to Daniel moving her. "Yeah, she should be kept warm," she said in a shaky voice. 

Once moved to a tent Janet turned to Daniel, "What option two? I hope its better than option one." 

"Ok" he said watching the sleeping form which was bundled under a bunch of blankets, "This is all according to what I was able to get from Sam before she passed out. She said there is another one, there is an alien device like the one that dumped all that Ancient knowledge in Jack's head years ago in a cave three miles to the east." 

"Danny we don't want to dump more alien junk in Carter's head, we want to take what is in there out" O'Neil stressed and saw Teal'c agreeing. 

"She thinks that Janet can reverse it" he finished and saw startled looks. "She didn't say how but she said the device acts like a biological monitor and said Janet could like reverse the polarity so it would take out the Ancient knowledge, at least we hope it's only the Ancient knowledge." 

"Why me? Why is this falling on me?" Janet questioned. "I know nothing about polarity or reversing it. That's Sam's area of knowledge. All I know about are medical things. But I am not willing to kill Sam for the knowledge to be over written. That's not an option. There as to be another way." Janet stated walking back over to Sam and brushing her hair out of her face before pinching the bridge of her nose. "There just has to be another way," Janet said desperately. 

"Janet" came Sam's whispered reply, almost too low to hear. 

Janet stopped talking to the others and focused all her attention on Sam. "Do you need pain medication?" 

Blinking her blue eyes lightly the woman shook her head lightly a moment, "No, I...I can give you the directions...for the device Janet" she admitted tiredly and each word seemed to exhaust her as she fought to be in English. "Part of the...device is organic, like cells so that is how it can imprint a brain pattern. That...that is why it has...to be you." 

"Sam, what if this doesn't work? There are so many things I don't understand. If I do any little adjustment and its off then it could really screw things up for you," Janet said. 

"And if you don't" she began shivering lightly and scooted more into the blankets glancing over at the guys before turning her eyes back to her best friend and hopefully if things worked out more. "If you don't I'm dead anyway Janet" Sam said slowly talking with a little more clarity. "You said yourself my...EEG was getting to dangerous levels, the only options we have are this and the other one. I don't want to die Janet and I don't want to force you into having to make that choice, I promise." 

"Sam, I don't want to have this kind of responsibility placed on me. I already froze once. The next time it could cost you your life. Can't one of the guys do it?" Janet tried. She was afraid for Sam, afraid because she didn't trust herself with Sam's life at the moment. 

Carefully the blond woman slid her hand out from under the blanket and placed it in one of Janet's meeting her eyes, she sensed the concern and the worry but also the love from her friend and smiled, "You...You honestly think I want to trust one of them with my brain? It's worth millions Janet, no one but you know how important all those synapses are" she joked. 

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and Daniel and Jack couldn't help laughing, "Hey Carter, you better watch it" O'Neil said. "Who do you think is going to be protecting your six while your brain are unscrambled?" 

"Teal'c Sir" she said with a laugh, tired but a laugh and squeezed Janet's hand. 

Janet squeezed Sam's hand back. "I'm glad you have confidence in me. I just hope its not misplaced," Janet said. 

Meanwhile Daniel elbowed Jack, "Hey lets go outside and keep an eye out for that mermaid of Sam's." 

"The one time you guys want me to fish and I forgot my gear. We really have to talk about you briefing your old CO Carter" O'Neil stated and glanced at his watch. "Actually Space Monkey it's almost 0100 on Earth and I think we best set up a guard and all of us get some sleep. We'll have to brief Hammond before setting up tomorrow. Doc do you and Carter need anything before we head out?" 

Turning to O'Neil. "No Sir, we should be fine. The only thing I may need is my medical gear and that's here in my bag," Janet said a little sadly. "Sam. I really hope you know what you are doing?" 

After the guys had gone Sam smiled but didn't say anything, she was really tired and heard Janet telling her to sleep. Instead of listening she scooted over slightly and raised the blankets signaling the woman to crawl in beside her, her eyes saying the please she was too tired for. 

Janet knowing they wouldn't be bothered for sometime agreed to Sam's request. She climbed in under the raised blankets, making sure she was completely on the cot before pulling the blankets back down. She moved Sam closer too her so that Sam's head was resting on her shoulder in a half embrace. 

Carefully Carter brought her one hand up and draped it over the woman whom she had finally, because an alien whatever that was liable to kill her, admitted her feelings for Janet but at this moment...as she lay in her lovers embrace she had to admit that it felt like they could beat the world. 

First thing tomorrow morning she'd make the directions Janet would need because she knew communicating was getting harder and harder and why writing wasn't a problem yet the truth was it could be soon and she needed to know that if something did go wrong Fraiser wouldn't blame herself, that she had followed her directions and therefore could take comfort in that if someone she didn't make it. 

Janet felt Sam relax against her and new that Sam soon would be asleep though it would be a miracle if she were to fall asleep herself. 

She just felt content in holding this remarkable woman because this could be the last time she got this opportunity. She knew Sam was in love with her and she knew she loved Sam too. The thing was once her brain got reprogrammed was Sam going to remember any of this. 

Early the next morning Sam Carter sat finishing up a breakfast that Janet and the guys had made and at first she had said no but Fraiser had insisted she eat and threaten to start her on an IV to keep her strength up if she didn't. 

Soaking up the last of the gravy she eyed the Doctor across from her who had a smile on her face and settled back offering her the half finished plate to signify she was done, though a part of her knew what would happen. 

Janet just eyed the half finished plate. "Sam could you eat a little more? Please," Janet asked. "Just a bite or two and I will be happy," She then took another bit of her own food. 

Carefully Sam pulled the plate back and finished the food, sopping up the last of the gravy with bread and showed Janet and the guys. 

Daniel smiled and Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Jack shook his head, "Damn Doc, I wish I knew how you got Carter to behave so well for you. She never listens to me that way." 

Reaching out while handing Janet the empty plate Sam picked up the pen and pad she had nearby with the half finished directions and went to a blank page writing in capital letters: You don't say please and have such pretty eyes Sir. 

"Sir I can also have her go through some aspects of the physical that no one likes. When threatened with that people comply," Janet said smiling at Sam, for only Sam and herself knew she did no such thing. 

Quickly Carter laughed and wrote: Ha, ha, ha Sir, see she's on my side. 

"She's always on your side Carter, she's a girl" Jack said and immediately regretted it. "Uh oh" he said standing up, "The guys and I will clean up so you ladies can go over the unscramble Carter directions, be sure you don't miss a step Carter." 

Flipping back to the directions Sam rolled her eyes and stood up to go sit by Janet so she could start explaining through writing what she could that Janet didn't understand, she'd had to pry into the doctor's thoughts once or twice to get the right biological terms so she'd understand. 

Janet tried once again. "Sam are you sure about this? That this is the right thing to do." 

Hearing her friends words the blond woman looked over and met her eyes and then leaned over pressing her lips to Janet's for a quick kiss, all the assurance she hoped the needed, "I'm going to be fine Jan, promise" she whispered and then smiled broadly. "I have a great doctor, lover and best friend after all so nothing can go wrong." 

Smiling Janet nodded. She liked having Sam kiss her. She leaned over and kissed Sam back. "I trust you." 

Her eyes are all that said thank you as they started going over the directions carefully, in detail Sam picking on Janet's questions from her thoughts more than her words. 

Later that afternoon they were at the MALP relay talking to Hammond and the Colonel spoke with determination that truthfully he didn't feel, "It should take us until tonight to reach the location Carter drew for us General. She also gave the Doc detailed directions of what to do and hopefully by this time tomorrow her brains will be her own again." 

"Understood Colonel" came Hammond's voice; "Doctor do you feel this is the best option for Major Carter?" 

"Sir to be honest it is the best option out of the two that we have. I stand firmly against the first course of action and because of that this is the only alternative we have," Janet said truthfully. "Major Carter seems to think this will work and right now I have no reason to not trust her judgment." 

Even though they couldn't see it George Hammond was nodding his head slowly, "All right Colonel, you and your team have a go. Doctor, keep an eye on the Major as best you can. I want an update when you know something though." 

Sam merely slid her arm around Janet's waist and leaned over whispering in her ear, "Told ya he'd go for it." 

Janet shook her head, "Why should I ever doubt you? Even when being taken over by alien information you seem to know everything," Janet joked. "Yes Sir. She will not leave my sight." 

It took the team a little longer than anticipated to arrive at the caves, with Sam at some point moving up to take point almost as if driven by a force she didn't understand, perhaps she didn't. The only time Carter stopped was to make sure Janet was still with her or to give the woman a break from the heavy pace she was setting. 

Over Sam's alien translated objections the doctor made them stop every mile or so Carter could rest and the doctor could check her vitals and such as well as get an updated EEG reading from the portable equipment that she had in her pack. It wasn't good and showed the alien influence taking over more of Sam's brain and if they didn't find a way to stop it soon. 

Every once in a while one of the guys would engage Sam in conversation to give the Doc a break from the heavy pace and also a chance to talk with someone other than Carter though what they did at this point wasn't talking much. At the moment Sam was talking with Daniel in her alien tongue and Teal'c was bringing up the rear so the Doc was next to Jack O'Neil. "Doc you ok? You're doing the best you can with this you know" he older man told his junior officer and truthfully the only person who could inspire such fear in him. 

"Thank you Sir, but I don't know if that's true," Janet admitted. "After all if I would just agree to the other method then everything could be different," She admitted sadly thinking that she was being selfish and not thinking of what was best for Sam. "How are you doing Sir?" She asked ignoring the fact she didn't answer that same question when addressed at her. 

"She'd already be dead Doc if you had, this way she may not even have to go there" O'Neil stated as they walked. "As for me I'll answer that question when you do and I asked first Doc." 

"But maybe the mermaid was right. Maybe she would have been able to remove the Ancient's knowledge and reboot so to speak Sam's brain." Janet began to question herself and her actions, which was never a good sign. "I have been better Sir. To be honest I wish this didn't fall on me so much. I don't like playing with people's lives in this manor." 

The man crinkled his brow and studied the woman a moment before shaking his head, "Uh correct me if I'm wrong Doc but isn't this what you do everyday? You're really quick to remind me how one thing can affect lives so much and you make those decisions everyday. Now granted," he said studying Sam ahead of them. "It's not all the time Carter but she wouldn't be putting this on you if she didn't know you could do it and truthfully if I had any doubt I wouldn't let either one of you do it. You'll watch out for Carter's best interests, that's the number one qualification to being a good Doc and friend right?" 

"I don't know, I wonder about that sometimes and the decisions I make on a daily bases in my infirmary are different. Those I can handle, someone comes in bleeding or with a broken limb. You fix it, clamp it off and stop the bleeding maybe some stitches or sutures are required. With a broken limb you set it and place it in a cast. Its that easy," Janet said. "This. This either requires me to reconfigure alien biotechnology and pray I don't make a mistake along the way or to kill my best friend and pray that a mermaid can do everything that needs to be done and revive her. So no Sir this isn't something I do on a daily basis." 

O'Neil simply cringed when put that way, he didn't realize the strain this put on her and carefully reached over putting a hand on her shoulder squeezing it, "We won't let her die Janet, none of us and we won't let you get in over your head. I promise," he said with soft determination and one of the seldom times he had used her first name. 

"Thank you Sir, but are you sure I won't get in over my head. After all I am a little on the short side of thing," Janet said trying to lighten the seriousness of the conversation. She glanced at Sam making sure she was still OK talking with Daniel and not watching her. 

"Yeah about that" the man said smiling now and dropped his hand from her shoulder. "Has anyone ever offered to let you be an elf after Christmas?" 

"O'Neil I do believe you are going to regret that statement at another time" came Teal'c's voice from behind them. 

"Oh Doc is a pussycat, aren't you Doc" the gray haired man said with a wide grin. 

"Meow," Janet said then hissed. "Be careful, cats can be tricky animals." Then glanced at the Colonel, "You know Teal'c is right. I may stick you with a big needle for that one." Janet turned and winked at Teal'c letting him know she was just teasing. 

"I believe you have a really big one with Colonel O'Neil's name on it," Teal'c added. 

"Oh that's it, I'm going up with Carter and you guys can pick on Daniel awhile," Jack stated hurrying up his pace and changing places with Jackson. 

By late that night using their flashlight the SGC team arrived at the caves Sam indicated on her map. The guys secured the scene but came out and shook their heads before Daniel spoke pushing his hat off his head, "Sam there is nothing here, and no indication there ever was. Just dust and rocks." 

Carter closed her eyes a moment and went to sit down on a raise rock to think, hitting her head a few times as if she shake a fact loose, it was in there and she knew how to find it but she had to concentrate to do it. 

Seeing Sam hit herself on the head Janet instantly reacted and reached out grabbing her hands and stilling them. "No Sam. That's not the way to try to remember. I won't let you hurt yourself," Janet said. Leaning close to Sam's ear Janet spoke, "Shhh just try to relax. I want you to focus on my voice and nothing else. OK, got that Sam, my voice." 

Janet heard Sam repeat your voice as she leaned back into Janet's loose embrace. 

"Now I want you to envision the cave. You walk in through the entrance and are moving towards a specific location. You are trying to activate the alien device and finally manage the task. You see it appear and move to it," Janet's voice softly flowed guiding Sam's memory. 

Meeting Janet's maple eyes a moment the astrophysicist smiled as she sensed her friend's thoughts and nodded standing up and headed into the cave. She studied it with her flashlight, walking several ways as if tracing it and then stopped at a raised ledge that was covered with dust before turning and speaking to Daniel in hurried alien tones. 

Jackson listened with interest and finally nodded turning to the others who were near the mouth of the cave and he indicated Carter, "Janet she needs you to slice her finger slightly, enough so she can get a few drops of blood for something." 

Carefully Sam held her left hand out to Janet while using her right one to wipe some of the dust away and sensed the questions but she didn't have the answers at the moment and the Ancient knowledge was slowing making understanding any of the others verbally very hard. 

Janet complied and moved closer to Sam removing her knife from the sheath. She carefully held Sam's finger as the blade of the knife broke the surface skin and soon red liquid could be seen rising to the surface and beading down the side. "OK," Janet said as she released Sam's finger. 

Wincing at the cut Sam turned and met Janet's eyes and nodded with a smile before taking her bloody finger and carefully held it several inches above the ledge. They all watched in silence as three drops of blood dropped onto the surface and then Carter reached out and stepped back taking Janet with her. 

The ledge seemed to come alive and pulsed a light green and pink before a cavern wall slid aside to show an alien lab room. Letting Janet's hand go Sam headed inside and went up toward the alien device on the wall, ignoring everything else as the others could concentrate on that. She nodded and sensed Janet's concern. Turning she pointed to a raised area on the wall and watched Daniel and O'Neil go to pull it free when a control panel with several gelled areas came into view. 

Smiling despite the headache growing in her head Sam Carter walked over to Fraiser and leaned over kissing her cheek, "I'm...going...to go...rest...while...you...rewire Janet. Call...if...you need me" she got out in choppy English, clearly a pain to do but she had to communicate for just a while longer. 

Janet nodded and helped Sam get comfortable. "Just close your eyes and relax. I'll get you when I'm done," Janet said. She walked up to Daniel," Can you stay by Sam just so she knows someone is there? She might panic if she thinks she was left behind." 

"Sure Janet, no problem" Daniel said and gave her arm a squeeze before going and joining Sam as the others came up to Janet. 

"How long you figure this will take Doc" Jack asked. 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps the best question is how can we assist you Doctor Fraiser?" 

"Thank you Teal'c. I think I need to study the diagram Sam drew for me then I should feel confident enough to start rewiring." Janet pulled out the diagram and studied it intently. Finally she felt she was comfortable enough to try the rewiring. She moved to the circuitry. "Teal'c can you bring me my med kit? I need to do a little surgery here," Janet asked. 

The Jaffa carried over the kit and sat it at Fraiser's feet, "O'Neil is suggesting we build a fire and start dinner. Will you be all right here while I assist him Doctor Fraiser?" 

"I should be fine Teal'c. Please assist the Colonel, this way our food will not be burned for the second time," she said and went back to work. She pulled out her thread and needle with the scalpel. She made the first incision then reached over and grabbed her clamp making sure that she had it securely holding the end. She then made the second incision and after releasing the clamp she began to attach the two different sections together. This had to be done numerous times and soon Janet found herself finished and sat making sure all connections was properly made. This is how she sat until called for dinner. She moved grabbing her plate and Sam's. Gently shaking Sam's shoulder she informed her, "Sam, wake up honey. It's time to eat," She then handed Sam her plate and sat next to her. 

Staring at the food a moment Sam Carter had to admit it smelled good but she just wasn't hungry, the headache was making any type of thinking difficult and the only comfort was picking up Janet's emotions of love and concern for her. While concentrating on her she had apparently drifted off but she still wasn't hungry. Setting the plate down she silently went towards the lab and studied Janet's work nodding, though she only understood the computer half of it, the biological stuff was over her head even when she was plain old Sam Carter. 

Disappointed that Sam wasn't eating Janet set her plate down as well and moved to stand slightly behind her friend. Placing a hand on her should she softly spoke, "Are you sure you want to do this Sam?" 

Turning softly Sam studied those eyes, she could sense the thoughts but instead she saw Daniel come in carrying their plates and spoke to him. 

Nodding he handed them both to Janet, "She said the headache is back and she's sorry but she doesn't understand what you're saying Janet. She felt your concern and the question and her answer is she has to" he said sadly looking at both of his friends. "Do you want to try to get her to eat something or not Janet?" 

"Daniel, I think we need to really do this now or we might lose Sam. Tell her to do what she needs with the device," Janet said then turned back to the others. "You might want to join us. I gave Daniel the instructions translate that Sam has the go ahead." 

Everyone joined them and Sam spoke hurriedly to Daniel and he turned to Janet, "She wants you behind her Janet, you need to put a hand on her shoulder" he said and went to join the guys. 

Carter had to smile, they would think that it would serve some person to have Janet's hand on her but the truth was she was terrified and she needed the woman's strength as well as her physical touch right now. There were no guarantees this could work and she may very well end up killing herself or having her brains sucked out and if either happened she wanted the last feeling she had to be Janet. 

Janet was apprehensive about this whole thing. She didn't like any of it but with it being Sam's best hope she complied. She stood behind her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly squeezing it, reassuring Sam that she was right there. God she hoped that this worked. She didn't want to think Sam was going to die, after all she had yet to tell her just how much in love with her she was. 

Reaching up she patted the hand gently and glanced over at Jack O'Neil who gave a firm nod. Leaning forward slightly she rested her head into the device and felt it grab her as lights moved closer to her eyes and she stiffened and screamed. 

"DOC" O'Neil cautioned, "You may want to be ready to catch her, I passed out when I had my head zapped by one of those things. You want one of us to take your place?" 

"No. No Sir. I think Sam needs to feel my presence. I'm something of a comfort zone for her Sir," Janet said as she moved closer to Sam and placed both arms under Sam's arms ready to catch her if she were to fall. 

Again another scream and Carter writhed before the device turned her loose and collapsed into Fraiser unconscious. 

"DOC" came Jack's voice as they approached. 

"Janet is she..." Daniel's voice trailed off. 

"Is Major Carter well Doctor Fraiser?" the Jaffa man asked. 

"Can you help me?" Janet asked struggling to keep Sam from falling. "I need to get her to the cot so I can check her." 

Teal'c approached and his great gentleness scooped Sam into his arms and then carefully laid her on the cot. 

Janet had already grabbed her stethoscope, EEG monitor and her penlight. She first started listening to Sam's heart making sure that the beat was steady and strong. Then moved onto the EEG readings praying that the devise had removed the knowledge and Sam's reading would be normal which upon reading they were Janet let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. The last thing she wanted to do was check to make sure Sam wasn't unconscious that all she did was pass out from the stress of the transfer. When she saw pupils dilate she knew that for the most part that Sam was medically fine. The only question that remained was if her brain was intact and as sharp as ever or somewhat scrambled but missing the Ancient knowledge. 

Impatient as ever Colonel Jack O'Neil sighed, "Doc talk to us, how she is," he demanded. "Shouldn't we take her back to the base? Teal'c can carry her and we can make it by morning if we all jog." 

"No, we are all to tired and it would be unwise to make such a journey at this time," Teal'c said. 

"Besides I want to observe Sam more, make sure it worked properly before we leave. This way we don't have to make a return trip. Medically everything is normal. All her readings have stabilized and are within acceptable standards. The only question that remains is as to whether or not Sam is her intelligent self or has that been lost," Janet paused a moment letting the information sink in. "I do know that she no longer carries the knowledge of the Ancients. Her EEG readings told me that, I just can't say whether she has all the previous knowledge she possessed about the Stargate or not." Janet sat back and rubbed her temples. This was all giving her a headache of the grandest kind. 

Before the guys could answer a soft voice interrupted them, "You aren't the only one with a headache," Sam Carter mumbled lightly. "Oh man, nail through the head time here Sir" she said knowing O'Neil had to be nearby but hadn't opened her eyes instead wincing at the pain. 

"Sam can you sit up a little for me?" Janet asked helping her. "Here I have some aspirin and water for you to take," she said guiding her friend's hands to the water and pills so she didn't have to open her eyes just yet. "Just lay back down and rest. When your headache goes away you can open your eyes and sit up completely." 

"Good work Doc, Carter" Jack said with a smile of pride. 

"Welcome back Sam" Jackson chimed in. 

"It is agreeable to see you well again Major Carter." 

Opening her eyes as she laid back Carter blinked a couple times and closed them, "Oh man there really aren't three of each of you I hope and what do you mean welcome back" Sam asked curiously. "I left somewhere? Where is the lake?" 

"Sam" Daniel said approaching slowly, "You don't remember?" 

"Remember what" she demanded not venturing to open her eyes again. 

"Sam, the guys found you passed out next to the lake and sent for me. I came and you were barely responsive. It's been a week since you were by the lake collecting samples," Janet informed. 

That made the woman's eyes open and she quickly closed them, "Janet please don't take this the wrong way but I don't know which of the three of you to talk to at the moment so I'm just going to keep my eyes closed." 

"She speaks the truth Major Carter." 

"Yeah Carter" the Colonel volunteered coming up. "But you just rest and do what the Doc says and you'll be good as new, and we saw your mermaid." 

"Colonel mermaids aren't real Sir" Sam volunteered but kept her eyes closed. "What has happened that I don't remember a week?" 

"Sam. You'll get debriefed about that when we return to the base. Right now all I want you to do is get some sleep. Your body is tired and the headache is its way of telling you that," Janet said softly letting her voice soothe her friend. 

"Sure Janet, whatever you say" Carter said and slowly rolled over on her side putting her hand under the pillow under her head and soon she was asleep. 

It had been several hours later when Sam woke to find Janet sitting vigil by her. 

Janet smiled that knowing smile. "How are you feeling Sam?" She asked then added. "What do you remember? Anything of the conversations we had together? Any of the things you confided in me?" 

Blinking and licking her lips Sam rubbed her forehead and shook it slowly staring up at her friend, "Afraid not Janet. The last I remember is gathering samples at the lake and then waking up to find you all staring at me. The Colonel told me a little bit about what happened" she admitted and saw the woman's face. "He was on guard duty and I woke up having to use the bathroom, you were asleep so I asked him to help. Apparently I build some kind of bio weapon against the Goa'uld, can't wait to get back and look at it," she said smiling. 

Janet smiled at her friend. Through all that they shared and all that Sam had told her she still didn't know that Janet felt the same and now never would. Janet made a silent vow that she would keep her feelings towards Sam hidden. It wouldn't be fair to Sam to dump the emotional baggage she now carried on her. "I see," Janet said. "Well is there anything you have questions about? Maybe I can answer them," Janet tried all of a sudden feeling extremely sad and depressed knowing that she had just lost a lover. 

"Yeah actually you can," she said sitting up slowly, "To start with what did I tell you? I didn't hurt you did I Janet" she asked concerned seeing the hurt and sadness in her friend's eyes. "If I did I'm so sorry, please" she said clinging to Janet's hand tightly, "Tell me I didn't hurt you?" With the concern as a friend was the concern Carter had for Janet as more, oh she could never tell her she loved her but it didn't stop it from being true nonetheless. 

"No, No Sam you didn't hurt me. I don't think you ever could," Janet said trying to calm her friend then realized the reason for her concern was that Janet herself had her emotions clearly written in her features. So taking a minute to gather herself she found that spot she always used to hid things from others. "Sam, you didn't hurt me don't worry," she repeated with a smile. "You went on rambling about this mermaid you claimed you saw and how you had to return to the planet and seek her out." Janet thought that answer would satisfy Sam's curiosity without revealing the fact that Janet was in love with her best friend. All Janet could think of was that if Sam ever found out she would want nothing to do with her. That their friendship would be over with no going back. 

A look of contentment came over Carter's face, she was so relieved that she hadn't hurt Janet. She loved the woman and why she could never tell her that because it would ruin the friendship they had built she still loved her, had for years but she'd never risk what they had on the admission that would disgust the woman and drive her away. "I'm...I'm glad I didn't Janet" she said and then leaned forward hugging Janet. "I know how hard this was for you, the Colonel said you were really worried. Thank you so much for taking care of me like you always do Janet." 

Janet just embraced Sam back all the while fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. When Sam released her she pulled back enough to look into blue eyes. "Why don't you get a little more rest before we head back. I think it will do your body a lot of good," Janet said before standing and moving away from Sam.


End file.
